With You
by nasaa.currry
Summary: KikuchixFutabaxKou
Hey unicorns. This is my first story. So ima shut up and you guy read the story. REVIEW. Also the setting is when Futaba breaks up with Kikuchi. But comes back. Then drama. Then- yOU KNOW WHAT JUST READ T_T

With You-

Futaba **POV**

I start to leave, I can feel the tears filling up in my eye. I don't want to leave Kikuchi. I dont want to. But because of Kou, I have to leave him. I don't want to. Wait. What am i doing? Im basically being Kou to Kikuchi. No. This is not right. No. I turn around to see Kikuchi smiling. What?

Kikuchi **POV**

Why am I smiling? _Oh shit._ Now she is going to think I am a mental person. I didn't want her to leave me. I knew she was going to turn around because she was really holding back when she said she was going to break up with me. " Kikuchi-kun?" tears start to drop on her face. I pull her in a hug, her warm body makes contat with my cold one sending butterflies everywhere. " Im SO SORRY. I t-thought I could remove him, but I can't. I want to LIKE you. I do, but I can't." I wipe her tears and look at her in the eye.

Futaba **POV**

He looks at me with a determined look. " Its okay. Don't worry. I think the only way to get him out of your mind is if I fill in your head. I know I said this before, but give me another chance. Okay. Please. I-I really LOVE you." He gives me a sweet smile. I start to cry again and hug him. In my muffled sounds I say "ok" but it sounds like a llama giving birth to an elephant. But he gets my gorrila language and puts his masculine hands on my waist. I smile and we have a sweet kiss.

 _Ding-Dong_

Christmas Break. I thought I would be spending it alone, but no. I am spending it with my boyfriend. YAY. Yurri gives me a call saying that we should host a party at her house, everyone is coming! I gave a call to Kikuchi and he said that he and his friends will come. I hope nothing will be akward because even Kou is coming. God knows what he will do, but he is an idiot anyway so who cares. _lol_

I walk in a store to get presents for everyone. I already got everyone their gift but all that is left is Kou. I really don't know what he would want, I mean what does Kou like? I'll just find a scarf and give it to him. I walk towards the scarf section when I bumb into someone. " Oh my god! I am so sorry! Here I'll help you pick up your clothes." The guy is acting stubborn and is shoving me off but I insist on helping him. When I finally get him annoyed, he looks up and says" It's OK!". _Wait._

Kou **POV**

What is Futaba doing here? She looks at me in the eye, her golden irisis (sp T_T) are shaking a little. She starts to blush because of the distance we are apart. She starts to get up when I pull her back down. Why am I doing this? She has a _boyfriend. "_ Kou, what happened, What are you doing here?" Oh you don't even know how much I am holding back from kissing her. My eyes travel to her soft, plump lips. They are the definition of " the lips to kiss". " Sorry, it was a reflex. What are you-". I am immediatly get cut off when someone grabs me by my collar.

Kikuchi **POV**

"What do you think you are doing?" I give Kou a angry look. I look up at Futaba who looks scared. I let go of Kou and go to her, " Are you ok?"

She is blushing like hell right now, and I would want to know the reason. "L-Listen Kikuchi. This is a misunderstanding, I just bumped into Kou and was helping him pick up all the stuff he dropped." She says, I trust her but why was Kou holding her hand? I shove off the thought and look at Kou. " Sorry for your loss, (he means the dropping of clothes) but I will be taking our leave." I take Futaba's hand and walk out of the store. When we are a good distance from the store, I stop and look at her. " are you mad?" she stutters. I smile," No, I was just worried." Now she gives a playful smile. Oh no. I just turned on her cute/teasing side. " Are you sure you were you were just _worried_? Or were you JEALOUS too?" She nudges me on my hip with her elbow. We both laugh and do a quick kiss. " I love you,"I say.

Futaba **POV**

i think to give him a suprise and say something I have never said to him. " I love you too." His eyes widen, and a creepy grin starts to appear, His cheeks are so red that I start to giggle at his cute appearance. I lock hands with him and we start to walk towards home. I remember that I still haven't bought Kou's gift yet, but I'll buy it tomorrow. It can wait.

Kou **POV**

Ugh. Look at them locking hands and being all lovey-dovey. My fist curls up. Even though I sorted things with her, (refering to the girl who he made new friends with in his new middle school who shared the same type of past (past meaning mother death)) I still can't reach out to her. I need to make a stand. I start to walk towards the scarf section when I notice something on the ground. Its a sort of picture. When I pick it up, I can't believe what I see. The most embaasing picture of Futaba that I start to laugh. It is a picture of her in her diaper as a baby. HAHHAHAHHAAHHHA! She was so fat back then. I slip the picture in my pocket, smiling that I now have something that he doesn't.

Futaba **POV**

EHHHH?! Oh no. No no no no. I dig around my purse. Where is that picture? I just got it today from my brother's house! (oh yea she has a very hot brother)If someone sees it, OH SHIT. MY WHOLE LIFE IS GOING TO GET RUINED. *souls starts to slip away*

 **Yea. This is short. Give me advice. Cuz I suck at writing. peace.**


End file.
